falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Red Rock Canyon
(canyon) (longhouse) |footer = }} Red Rock Canyon is a location that serves as a refuge to the Great Khans, in the northwest of the Mojave Wasteland, west of Chance's map. Before the Great War, the area was a preserved area known as the "Southwest Commonwealth Conservation Area". Background Red Rock Canyon was a popular tourist attraction before the war. Remnants of pre-War campsites and ancient petroglyphs still dot the area even though it has been completely dominated by the Great Khans. The Great Khans have camps and outposts spread throughout the area, concentrated in the area closest to the distinguishable red rocks. The Great Khans relocated here after the Bitter Springs Massacre, where the NCR killed a large number of non-combatants. Today, the Great Khans while away their time, dreaming of past glories while resorting to petty drug dealing and battles by proxy (the Fiends) with the NCR.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Layout While the canyon has three entrances, it is most accessible from the east, by following Nevada State Route 159 west from Whittaker farmstead or Poseidon gas station. The widest entrance can be found heading north from Spring Mt. Ranch State Park. Evidence of a motorcycle accident will be seen when approaching from this direction. Red Rock Canyon consists of several yurts, or gers, surrounding a central arena where the Great Khans perform their indoctrination rituals. There is also a longhouse where Papa Khan, leader of the Great Khans, holds court. To the northwest is a steep pass, starting from a small pond of clean water, that leads past a cazador nest swarming with cazadores in the direction of the Remnants bunker. Slightly to the northwest is the Red Rock drug lab, where the Great Khans Jack and Diane manufacture and sell drugs. Buildings * Great Khan longhouse * Great Khan armory Inhabitants * Papa Khan * Karl * Regis * Jack * Diane * Jerry the Punk * Great Khan armorer * Jessup (if the peaceful solution to Boulder City Showdown is chosen) * Anders (if rescued during Aba Daba Honeymoon) * Great Khan members Related quests Notes * When Boone is a companion, he may cause the Great Khans to turn hostile. * Sometimes a cazador will spawn in the initiation circle, it will attack, and most likely kill, nearby Great Khans. * While the western exit from the canyon may seem a one-way road due to the sheer drop on the Red Rock Canyon side, it is possible to bypass the drop and leave the canyon that way. Near the mouth of the other (southern) canyon entrance, there is a ridge that will end above a point just on the other side of the drop. This ridge is easily traversable. The drop beyond that is a little more difficult, however, and may require some work. There are also several cazadores lurking just above this area. Appearances Red Rock Canyon appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes Red Rock Canyon is based on the real world location of Red Rock Canyon National Conservation Area to the immediate west of Las Vegas, Nevada along the real world Nevada State Route 159. It is famous for its vivid red rock formations, including a thrust fault that forms a bright red line between two layers of gray rock, which is also depicted in-game. Bugs * Papa Khan may leave the door to his room open but the player character can still lockpick it. * Red Rock Canyon may not appear as a found location on the Pip-Boy map at all. To fix this you must travel to a nearby place using fast travel and then head back to Red Rock Canyon. * If you enter the outhouse in Red Rock Canyon, the game may not allow you to exit the outhouse and force you to load a previous save file. Gallery Fallout_New_Vegas_Great_Khan_Red_Rock_Canyon_(2).jpg Red_Rock_Canyon_arena.jpg|The arena Fallout_New_Vegas_Great_Khan_Red_Rock_Canyon_(5).jpg Fallout_New_Vegas_Great_Khan_Sign_In_Red_Rock_Canyon_(2).jpg Fallout_New_Vegas_Great_Khan_Sign_In_Red_Rock_Canyon.jpg RedRock Canyon.jpg|Red Rock Canyon, as it appears in the opening scene of Fallout: New Vegas. RRC.jpg|Red Rock Canyon Southwest Commonwealth sign Red Rock Canyon Aerial View.png|Red Rock Canyon aerial view RRC broken motorcycle.jpg|Unfortunate motorcycle accident References Category:Red Rock Canyon de:Red Rock Canyon es:Red Rock Canyon pl:Kanion Red Rock ru:Каньон Ред-Рок uk:Каньйон Ред-Рок